


Pokemon Parody Episode 37: Snoozing

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [37]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob finds a sleeping Team Rocket Grunt in front of the Silph Co. building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 37: Snoozing

    Bob looked around until he spotted the tallest building he walked towards it and found a sleeping Team Rocket grunt blocking the entrance. This grunt, though Bob didn't know it, was a guard who was supposed to stop anyone who wanted to enter the building.  
    Bob stood there, staring at him. He hoped the sleeping man would just wake up, but, of course, not everything is that easy.  
    "Wake up!" Bob yelled into the man's ears, shaking him violently. It didn't work. "Huh, must be a deep sleeper."  
    Being the persistent person he is, he did many other things to wake him up. He got an obnoxiously loud band to play around him. He even got a parade to march past him. No matter what, he wouldn't wake up.  
    Kaori skipped up to him from around the corner, she looked cuter than he remembered.  
    "Whatcha' doin'?" She asked, giggling a little. Bob didn't know it, but she was near there the entire time.  
    "Trying to wake this man up."  
    "Oh, silly! Just move him out of the way!" She pushed the man off the door that he was leaning on.  
    "Thanks." Bob said.  
    "Anytime!" She ran off to somewhere. He entered the building called the Silph Company Building.


End file.
